Help!
by MissLalala
Summary: This is a sequence of my story 'Dealing with the Mating Season problem' - Lucy has marks all over her body because of what happen the last day of the season. Rouge ran away and Lucy's 'imagination' is trying to control her. What will Lucy do when she finds out who her 'imagination' is? Will Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu be able to find Rouge? Can they protect Lucy until the next season?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is **_**_a sequence of_**_**my **__Dealing with the Mating Season problem __**please if you haven't read it do so now before reading this if you don't you will be pretty confused Thanks :)**_

I woke up early today as I heard a voice next to me. I moved to my left and open my eyes a little. It was Gajeel next to me. "Good morning Bunny Girl" he said while he was in his phone. He the stud up. "Let's go hurry and go take a shower we got things planned today" he said.

"Nani? Why?" I ask.

"No questions hurry up" I then went to the shower. Few minutes later I got out with a towel and he went to the living room while I got dressed. I put on some red jeans and a white shirt. I did my hair in curls and went out to the living room. We walked out of the house and went to Fairy Tail. There we met up with Natsu.

"I couldn't find that bastard" he said with flames in his hands.

"It's ok Sting will take care of him" Gajeel said in a low voice. They then excuse them self to the guild and left while dragging me with them. We then went to a hospital and then Gajeel spoke "yes we're here for her appointment at 8"

"Ok please take a seat" the lady said. We sat down and I was completely clueless. Gajeel then grab his phone and made a call.

"Blondie, yes, she is, ok, we in the hospital thats close to our guild, ok, ok bye" he hanged up.

"So what he said?" Ask Natsu.

"That after this we should go to his house"

"Ok" after a few more minutes the lady called on us and we went to room 207. Minutes later a doctor came in a told them to wait outside. He asked me some questions. He took blood from me to check stuff and then he put some vaccines on me. Then it hit me 'ohh its the check up' the doctor left and Gajeel and Natsu came in. We were talking then the nurse came in gave me some pills and then we left. We went to Sting's house after that.

"I couldn't find him…" he looked down while he said that. They then told me "go watch the cats" so I went to look for the Exceeds. They stayed there talking.

"Nani nani nani? Rouge did what?" Fro said.

"Fro shhh he did" said Lector said.

"Aye and Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are looking for him" Happy said.

"They need to find him quick" Lily said. They were all talking in front of me none knowing I was there.

"Ano…" I said.

"Lushy?" "Lucy?" "Fairy-san?" "Weakling?" They all said.

"Hey gu-guys" I suddenly felt dizzy. "What the?" And I fell to the floor.

"Oh no call them" that was all I heard before I blacked out.

**Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**darkgirl99**__ -I suggest re-reading the last chapter on Dealing with the Mating Season problem._

_**mejustbetterthanyou**__ -Thank you ^_^_

_**Bleachedwolfrest**__ - :) here you go lol_

_**Fanficqueen306**__ -yes, no, maybe lol that is not important in this chapter but in the next chapter things will get cleared up._

* * *

I was in some kind of forest. It was supper foggy. "Lucy" some small furry animal said. It then lifted its head blue and red eyes were looking at me it the giggled and ran off. I then tried to ran after it but noticed I had a puffy dress. I ignored it and ran after it. "Onee-chan" it whispered behind me I quickly turned and saw nothing the it giggle to me again.

"Lu…" I heard a voice in the distance "Lu…cy" it said again. "Lucy" I looked confused "LUCY WAKE UP!"

My eyes flew open. I was laying down in a bed covers in top of me while I had ice in my forehead. I looked to my left and I saw Natsu's face close to mines Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and the Exceeds were there. They all gave a sigh in relief. They then walked away saying something about doctor calling and something about not pregnant but I didn't pay much attention. I then stud up Happy and Lily helped me up. They helped me walked to the bathroom and I told them to stay out. I used the toilet and then looked at myself in the mirror. I splashed some water in my face but as I looked at the mirror again I gasped, my eyes were blue and red and I had a creepy smile on. I felt my eyes widen but my reflection didn't change. I covered my mouth "oh my god" I said in a low voice. It then giggled "Onee-chan" it said and white fur started to cover me little after that I looked exactly like the little furry animal I saw in the forest. I was about to run for it when it came out of then mirror and was on the floor. It slowly walked to me. "Get away from me" I said in a low voice. It then moved more quickly to me "KYAAAA GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" The door flew open and Happy flew in I then looked back at were the animal was but it wasn't there. He looked at me in confusion. "Oh ano I saw a spider but I killed it" I lied. He smiled and walked away.

***hours later***

It was night and we were staying in Sting's house. I went to sleep too early and now I'm here turning too much in bed. I then grab my phone and texted Levy.

'_Levy-chan I haven't talk to you since a long time well actually a day but it feels like more' _not even a minute later she send,

_'I know right so what are you doing Lu-chan'_

_'Trying to sleep'_

_'Really? So anything new?'_

_'Well I fainted a few hours ago'_

_'Oh I heard but I feel like its more than that'_

_'Yes you are…' _I then erased what I was gonna say_ 'no nothing really happen hey can I borrow that book about been marked'_

_'Sure'_

_'Ok hey text you tomorrow I gotta go to sleep bye'_ I finished sending it and turned my phone off. I then turn to the other side of the bed. I then grab something really soft I had my eyes close so I didn't see what it was, it had a lot a hair… I the open my eyes to see two blue eyes staring at me. It was dark I couldn't see well who it was. I quickly stood up "g-get away from me"

"Lucy its me Sting"

"Oh… oh ok" I calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry I just don't know whats happening to me"

"Its ok you know we're here to protect you" he then pulled me in an embrace and I fell asleep.

I was back in that forest… "hihihi" a giggle was heard in the woods. "Onee-chan come here" it was a soft voice calling out to me. I then followed it. It leaded me to a black furry animal I couldn't really tell what it was. It then moved its head towards me blue and purple eyes were staring at me "Onee-chan daijōbu desuka?" (Are you alright?)

"Yes why you ask?" It then gave me a smile and my heart felt like it was going to come off. I had chills all over.

"Nani? Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" It the giggled and it disappeared. I then fell down and there I saw the white animal that was calling me before the black one. It looked down at me.

"Those marks…" it said "he needs to make more" then its face looked to a dark stop besides us. Me still in the ground. Then Rouge came out. I gasped. He walked to me and he laid in top of me he slowly started bitting me more marks were formed. And then I woke up. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. Sting wasn't laying down beside me I stud up and I look at my window.

"What's up" I gasped as I saw who it was.

_**Review~ **__lol who do you guys think it is? :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gome if some chapters are confusing but everything will be clear next chapter ^_^_**

"What's up" I then turn around to see who's voice it was when I gasped.

"R-Rou…" he then in a quick move went to me and covered my mouth. Images of what he did before appeared in my mind, tears started running down my face.

"Sorry I did that but you have to understand that-" a loud noise was heard. I looked back at him my hand red and his cheeks too, I slapped him?

"Sorry my ass you know how I freakin feel right now with these marks not leaving my body huh?" I raised my voice at the end he looked down and said something under his breath and the look up.

"Lu-Lucy did your eyes just changed color?!" I then ran to the nearest mirror. My eyes were blue and red.

***Rouge part***

"Hihihi" she giggled. "No they are like that" her voice was different it wasn't hers and white hair was been seen second by second. She then got close to me "don't worry about this Master" I smiled.

"Let's go" I hold my hand out and she grabbed it. I smiled then I heard a noise.

***Sting's part***

*knock knock* "Lucy are you wake?" I then open the door and gasped as I saw Rouge smiling. His smile then turn into a frown when he saw me.

"Shit lets go" he said and he pulled Lucy?

"Lucyyyyy!" I yelled as I went to the window but they weren't there no more. I ran down the stairs and try to track her smell I then followed it and it led just outside of my house and from there it disappeared completely. "Oh god oh god oh god! Phone phone phone!" I ran to the phone and called Gajeel.

***Lucy's point of view***

"Don't run!" I ran after the little black furry thing.

"Onee-chan this is bad we got no time come." Its eyes were blue and purple but as we got close to our destination it changed color now both eyes were blue. "Hey have you seen the other one that looks like me?"

"Yes? Its white right? Blue and red eyes?"

"Oh no you saw him…what did he do?"

"He would be giggling and one time Rouge appea-"

"Nononono!" We then arrived at the cave, there it made me sit down and then time froze. Sting popped out of no were. "Nani Sting? the fuck happen I ain't up for cute giggling face right now"

"…" he was silent "Lucy?"

"Roar" a gray furry thing popped out of no where. Blood like color of eye and it looked at me. "Lucy" its soft yet harsh voice said my name.

"Yes?" Then as if nothing Gajeel popped out of no where.

"Is your stomach ok?"

"My belly? Yes why?"

"You know Rouge got you pregnant right?

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry its a dragon thing the baby wont be official until you are someone's mate then even if the sperm was another's, the baby will look like your mate but have the powers of the owner of the sperm." I looked at him in confusion " Aka who ever mates you is the baby will look like him but he will have powers of Rouge" with that my eyes flew open. I was in some kind of house? I stud up and looked around.

"Hey Morning sleepy head" I heard Rouge said I quickly turn to face him.

**Greet him**

I turn to see no one there. "Why am I here?" I ask him with caution.

**No! Be friendly**

"Nothing much you were the one that wanted to come with me" he said.

**Be cool with it**

I had no idea what it was so I tried to do what it told me. " ohh ok"

**Better**

"Now I remember" I lied. The voice got quiet after that. I stayed in that room for hours.

**_Review~_**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the tub thinking about everything about that little dream I had. I put my hands around my belly. "Could I really be pregnant?" I looked down and stroked my stomach I had gotten a little one since I've been eating a lot? I really don't know. I got out put a towel around my breast and went to the room. I put a loose dress on and then looked at myself in the mirror when I heard a nock on my window.

**_Sting's point of view_**

"You really think she here, Kycie?" I looked at the furry black, blued eye bunny

"Hihihi yes" we then walked towards a tree? I looked up and saw a big tree house. I the climb up and saw Lucy in one of the rooms I then nocked on the window. She then turn looked at me and smiled. She quickly ran to the window, opened it and stepped back as I went in. I then gave her a tight hug and she pushed me back. I looked at her in confusion and she hold her belly. "See I told you" I heard Kycie say. She got in and as soon as Lucy saw her, her eyes got wide.

**_Lucy's point of view_**

As I saw the little creature I've only seen in my dream climb up the window I panicked. "W-what is th-!?" Sting then covered my mouth and motioned me to be quiet. I did as I was told.

"Onee-chan scared of me?" It said and it gave a little giggled. Its eyes turn red for a moment but went back to blue. "Have you seen my brother?" The furry thing said.

"You ask me the same thing in my dream" I said stiff as hell I didn't dear move.

"Gome gome so they didn't get erased oh well so you know now you pregnant right?"

"Yes"

"Ok so I'm gonna tell you one more thing, my 'brother' he trying to get you and Rouge have that kid aka that kid won't be born until you are someone's mate you know that right"

"Yes b-but I don't get what you are trying to say"

"Shit Kycie we have to leave, Lucy we will come tomorrow stay here till then" he smiled and left.

It was 5 pm or so and I was a little tired. I went change and then went to my bed. I closed my eyes thinking of my 'baby' in my belly. "Is it true I'm pregnant?" I said out loud to no one really. I then fell asleep.

**_Rouge's point of view_**

I looked at her as she laid down on her bed. I heard her say to herself 'is it true I'm pregnant?' I gasped as she finished saying that. My eyes went down, O feel bad for doing that to her but I guess…

"Rouge what are you doing go with the plan!" I turn to see my little white companion with Fro.

"Fro thinks so too" said Fro. I then waited for a couple of minutes and walked in.

**_Lucy's point of view_**

As I sat down in a little lake I looked down at my reflection. My eyes weren't no more brown they were red. My blue dress showed how big my belly was. I smiled as I put my hand over it. Suddenly I felt a kick.

**Wake up!**

"Huh?" I looked around but no one was there.

**I don't want it to happen again wake up!**

My eyes flew open and there I saw…

**_Review~_**


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes flew open and there I saw…

Rouge was laying down besides me his eyes open looking at me. I looked at him and turn around then went back to sleep. He then put his hands around me nd I gasped. His hands were cold besides my warm waist. He then cuddle more in and now that I think of it we're spooning?! I tried drifting off to sleep again but this position was kind of uncomfortable. I tried to move and end up making it worst. I moved my ass a little bit back and now we are directly touching. I have short short on but since im sleeping they usually go more up, my shirt will always be getting up o but today was a different story. My shirt was over my breast showing anyone that dears to take this cover off and my shorts… today I don't got shorts I forgot to wear them. I tried to move some more but because of his hands he had me trapped there and the only thing I was doing was grinding on his pants. I moved again 1 last time and I felt something poke me. I looked back and all this time he was awake. I tried to move out but again I end up grinding and with that grind he let out a soft moan. I then noticed that what was poking me was his… oh my. My face turn red and I got stiff but now he was the on grinding. He move up and down I could clearly feel it when he said "I'm sorry but can I do this is just this time tho I promise I wont do anything you don't want." I looked at him and then nodded I guessed I knew well I kinda knew what he was gonna do. I felt his hand move away from my waist but then got back when I felt a warm contact with my panties. It was hard, warm, wet, oh god he had that big of a boner? My face was over boarding with red. He slowly started to move up and down. Moaning, saying my name, this is too much for me. I was getting turn on so bad I felt myself getting wet. He then looked at me and gave of a little laugh and said, "mm you wet? Ok let do something that we both will enjoy but I promise I wont do anything that you don't want" I looked at him in confusion but then nodded. I felt his hand move down to my panties and pulled it down. He waited for me to say it was ok and I nodded. He took it off completely and he just threw it. His hand were on my waist again but then I felt the warm, wet, hard dick in between my ass cheeks. He started moving fast. It felt good I was getting turn on so bad. His free hand then grab one of my ass cheeks and I let out a loud moan. He then let go of my ass and move his dick in between my legs. His dick was rubbing against my pussy. I was moaning soo much I couldn't recognize myself. He then turn me around and I looked at him, my face red. I looked down and I saw that big boner that close to my parts. He looked at me and I guess I just gave off a little smile he then got close to me leaning into a kiss.

**STOPPPP NOOO DON'T DO IT HE CAN'T FUCK YOU TWICE OR YOUR BABY WILL BE LIKE HIM!**

The same voice from before yelled. I then push Rouge. "I can't Rouge sorry jerk off or something but don't do me" I stud up but he pulled me back down.

"You aint leaving me like this" he got in top of me and he was aiming to put it in when I slaped him. His face was red but he didn't care.

***Rouge's point of view***

I pulled her down and I was ready to go in when she slap me.

Hihihi don't let that bother you remember what you have to do.

I then pushed it in and she gasped, tears running down her face. "Stop!" She said. I bended down and was about to mark her when I heard a noise. I looked around and saw Fro.

"Fro?" I asked.

"Fro wants Rouge to let her go." My little exceed said.

"No Fro I can't" I said. Then my white furry bunny came. Red eyes looking straight at me.

"Do it" it said.

***Lucy's point of view***

A light flashed and a little kid appeared. He had blonde spiky hair blue eyes and it looked at me. "Mama don't let him do it" then a pink haired kid with brown eyes appeared.

"Mami don't pick him" then a black long haired child with brown eyes and piercings appeared.

"Mother your making the wrong choice" they all disappeared and there was a blonde short haired child with red eyes.

"I don't want it to be like this" and then it disappeared and a light flashed in my stomach.

Sting, Natsu and Gajeel came in out of nowhere and started a war with Rouge.

Days, and months past and I'm still here… in Levy's apartment. I got off of the bath and dried myself clean. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast when Levy ran to me. "Lu-chan today the season starts again" my eyes widen and i felt a kick in my stomach. "See even the baby knows it… this is the first time it kick no?" My eyes widen.

"Y-yes" I said and a light flashed in my hands and a book appeared. 'Dragon Pregnancy/Baby' it read. I opened it to the first chapter.

'_Well I hope you know who you wanna be with at the end of this season cuz if not its gonna be hell…'_


	6. Chapter 6

First day of the Season

* * *

_'Well I hope you know who you wanna be with at the end of this season cuz if not its gonna be hell…_' I read the first sentence in the first chapter in the book. I looked at Levy and I kelt reading. _'I guess you noticed you are having stranger dreams, you are hearing voices don't worry that's the baby's doing. Even if it hasn't really taken an image yet it knows who he/she wants to be like. If you are reading this well it means you didn't get mated but got pregnant after the season. Thanks to that your season won't be only a week its gonna be 30 days. I warn you if you survive this season next season will be 3 months. Back to the subject, this baby will take a huge influence in your season, your mind will become completely blank if you are with the one who the baby chooses but if you are close to get mated with the wrong person you'll black out and there's really no telling what will happen. Like the last season you will get marks but not on your back but on your side it will look like a tattoo if you put it in a nice way it will be design as the sex of the baby if its a girl it will have scale in a heart patterns which will have the colors of the people who marked you. If is a boy it will be scale patterns with the colors. In the right side of your body going from where your feet starts till where your breast ends will be where the marks is located. Make sure the first 2 days of the season you go out the whole day. For eating you will have to eat the element of the persons that marked you, either you tell them to produce some so you can eat it or you get some your own it don't really matter. This season the dragons won't be forceful since they all should know you are waiting a baby so they will be forceful at times mostly towards the middle to end. This book will disappear and appear each day you are allowed to read 2 hours per day after you are done the book will disappear and appear the next morning.'_ I close the book and put it under my pillow. I walked to my note book and made notes, when I was done I hided it and walked to the guild.

***guild***

I arrived and it was quiet. Levy besides me helping me with everything i needed. I went to the bar and sat down. Mira gave me a glass a water and asked if she could feel my belly. I stud up and walked to her and let her touch it.

"Wow is so big are you sure you don't know what you having I think it's a boy look at that belly" she said.

"No I guess I'll have to wait till I get marked." I gave her a smile and went to the master's office. "Ano master you're here?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yes my child come in" he said as he open the door for me and he saw my belly. "I see why I haven't seen you in so long" he said kindly. After having a word with him I walked down and saw Natsu and Gajeel talking. They both where smiling till they picked up my scent. They both look at me and walked slowly to me Natsu gave me a kiss in the cheek while Gajeel gave me a kiss in the forehead. Gajeel took my right hand and help me walk towards their table. Natsu pulled my chair out waited for me to sit and then he sat next to me. He started playing with my hair while Gajeel complimented me. After a while they offered to walk me to Levy's house and so they did. In our way there we saw Sting who gave me a kiss in my hand and Rouge who just kiss the opposite cheek that Natsu kissed. They started arguing so I just walked away and they got forced to stop the fighting. We got there and Natsu excused himself while Gajeel offered to stay. He slept in the living room while I slept in Levy's room and went off to a deep sleep. Minutes later Levy arrived and laid down next to me and went to sleep too.

***in my dream***

I was sitting down in a tree looking up at the sky. "Mama" I heard a voice said. Eight children where in front of me four girls and four boys. One of the boys had spiky hair with blue eyes. He was holding hands with a girl with short blond hair with blue eyes. Another child had pink spiky hair with brown eyes while the girl he was holding hands with had long pink hair with brown eyes. The kid next to them had long black hair with brown eyes while holding hands with a girl with the same style. Then there was a kid with kind of long blonde hair with red eyes holding a girl hands with the same look. Each child was disappearing one by one till there was two left. Both children laughed and disappeared and I then woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 2

I woke up cause of the dream. I saw everything blurry. After a few minutes in adjusting I looked at my side. Levy was there sleeping soundly and I let out a smile. Yesterday I really didn't have time to talk to her, Natsu and Gajeel basically kidnap me from her but I'll make sure to be with her today. I stud up and look at the clock. It was 8 am. I stretch and went to the bathroom. I went into the shower and brushed my teeth while I let the water cool me off. I then grab the soap and wet it a bit when I notice something colored pink in my body. I then followed the pattern and then I notice they were scale. Heart pattern scales and normal scales. There where 40 in total. 5 were pink, 5 red, 5 yellow, 5 white, 5 black, 5 purple, 5 gray, 5 silver.

Pink & Red - Natsu  
Yellow & White - Sting  
Black & Purple - Rouge  
Gray & Silver - Gajeel

I got off of the shower and put some lazy clothes on and went to grab the book. As I grabbed it I smiled coffee? I then walked to the kitchen to find Gajeel making coffee. I smile and sat on the kitchen table. He gave me some bread and the coffee.

After break fast and after Levy woke up she told me we were gonna go to the mall. I then went to her closet and grab one of my dresses it was baby blue puffy and simple. I put the book in my purse and walked with Levy to the mall. Gajeel left to god knows where and we just ignored it. As we arrived I noticed it was full. I'm gonna loose her for sure. As we went in I got distracted on the sale they where giving and when I turn she wasnt there. I then grab my phone but it didn't have battery. "Kill me now" I said.  
"Hey you ok?" I turn to see blonde spiky hair above me and saw Sting. "Lucy! Mind if I walk with you for a while"  
"Not at all I'm kinda looking for my friend"  
"Oh ok" I noticed how gentile he was with me.  
"Why are you so gentleman like with me?" I said in a casual way he stop and stare at me.  
"I want you to choose me" he smile and gave me a kiss in the cheek I then felt a little pain and I motioned him I needed to go to the bathroom.  
"I remember my heart skip a beat when he said that but" as I look at my side "did it had that much impact?" The white and the yellow took over 3 more scales now 8 white, 8 yellow, 4 red, 4 pink, 4 gray, 4 silver, 4 purple, 4 black. I washed my face a little with cold water and headed out. He was there waiting for me and as I walked out he grabbed my hand.  
"I love you" he said. My face turning scarlet. He then walk me to a private room. I sat down and he sat next to me. "I really love you" he then lean in to give me a kiss in the cheek put in a fast move he stole a kiss from me. "I won't let them have you and that beautiful baby in your belly. I smile it actually made me feel like he would care for me but then again according to that book its all effect from my baby.  
"You don't mind if I read right?" I ask out of nowhere.  
"Um no go ahead" he then excuse himself saying something about getting us food. And I started reading…  
_'Chapter 2… Wishes…  
I'm not talking about your wishes but your baby, by this time you may or may not know your child's sex. Worst case scenario you have twins but that ain't happening, there aren't twins dragons born by a human yet. Back to the topic your child will do anything possible to get what they want to covers food, parent, and sex. It will guide you to them please consider don't do everything your child tells you to do'_ the rest talked nonsense about how they will make it happen but its not important "ok keep reading…" I said to myself when Sting came back.  
"Lucy lets go" he said his voice demanding it. I open my mouth to argue but I closed. I then stud up and went with him. Out of nowhere my stomach started hurting. I fell to the floor holding my belly and I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lu-Lucy…" I heard a voice from far away. I then open my eyes to the awfully bright light. I let out an uncomfortable moan and someone blocked the light. I blinked a few time and adjust to the brightness. "You ok?" A familiar voice said. I turn to see Sting.

"I'm ok… where are we?" I looked around and saw white walls.

"Hospital" he said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I couldn't wake you up and I thought of the worst" he had a slight blush in his face.

"Awwww really" I said kinda blushing but with a big smile.

"Excuse me for interrupting but here is the analysis you ask" a tall man with brown curly hair said. He seemed so familiar yet I couldn't put my finger on it. He gave the paper to Sting and before he close the door he looked at me and catch me staring at him, he then gave me a smile and winked at me. My face got red and he close the door.

"What's wrong Lucy do you have a fever?" Sting said while putting his hand on my forehead.

"No I'm fine and what's that for?" I said as I moved closer to him.

"I'll tell you later." I nodded and we went to my house.

In our way there we met up with Natsu. "Natsu can you watch Lucy for me I got to do something" Sting said while I was giving Natsu a kiss in the cheek.

"Sure no problem" Natsu smile and waved. Natsu then took me to the guild for a while. We pass thru the door of the gild and everyone came and said hi to me. I haven't gone here for a long time. Mira then started talking to me for a while and Wendy was touching my belly. After a while Natsu called me out. We met up at a room in the second floor. "Hey Luce its been a while since we been alone" he said. He move to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and warmth overcame my body. The gently put his hand on either side of my face and pulled me to a kiss which I accepted. I couldn't really understand why but I couldn't move when I saw him leaning in. "I missed you" he said while he picked me up and my legs were around his waist.

"No we can't" I said. Then out of the blue I pushed him. My hands covered with a black like thing. "Huh?" I said. I looked down to see my stomach glowing.

"I get it, I get it no problem" Natsu said as he came close to me and put his hand on my belly. "I wont force it" he gave me a smile and gave me a kiss in the cheek and walked me downstairs with Mira and Wendy.

"Its getting late" Mira said.

"Can we take you home?" Ask Wendy.

"Sure" I nodded and the trio (Mira, Wendy, and Natsu) took me home. We staring talking about random subjects when we reach my house. They all came in and we found Sting there. He was in the kitchen looking for food I was about to throw my shoe at him when Natsu stop me.

"Let him be he just hungry" he said. I saw Sting sign and I gave him a death glare.

"Oi Sting" I said rather loud.

"Yes?" He asked

"What did the doctor say?" I ask still wanting to know what he said.

"Oh well the doctor asked if I wanted to know the gender of the baby and well…"

"Yes…?"

"Lucy… "

"Yes?" He gave me the paper and my eyes widen. I then heard him say.

"I didn't knew you were going to have twins"

"TWINS?!" Natsu, Mira and Wendy said in union.


	9. Chapter 9

"What! you kidding right?" Ask Natsu his face read terror. "Its an awful joke right?" He did a sarcastic laugh and then look back at Sting.

"Man I wish I was" Sting's face was sad.

"Natsu you want to see?" I asked. He nodded and I passed the paper. After that, I hold my belly. "Twins huh?" I gave a smile. "Oh my babies… mama gonna kill this son of a bitch" with that I stud up and storm off to find Rouge.

***Sting's point of view***

"Oh my babies… mama gonna kill this son of a bitch" as I heard those words come from Lucy I turn around super fast.

"Lu-" was all I could say before she left. Wendy and Mira agree to stay in the house while we went to get the guys.

"Hello Gajeel? Lucy gonna kill her baby daddy" I heard a familiar voice say behind us. I turn to see Levy but she didn't notice she was walking behind us. "Yes I saw her and she told me she gonna have tw-" she stopped and looked up to see my face. "Hey Sting what's up"

"Levy can I talk to Gajeel for a sec" she then nodded and gave me the phone. "Bro were you at? we need to talk shit got real… ok I'm on my way" I hanged up and gave the phone to Levy and then turn to Natsu "lets go."

***Lucy's point of view***

I arrived to Rouge's house. I almost killed him when he open the door but something stop me. "What's up Lucy" I looked at him in disgust.

"Say Rouge did you ever… wonder… how our baby is…?" I said.

"Now you say it's mine? Look Lucy I mean what we had was special and everything but nah you want other people and…" I couldn't help myself but slap him.

"Rouge… you… you dumb ass bitch you get me pregnant and now you say no?"

"Damm chick you can't even take a joke?!"

"You was joking? hahahahaha sweetie this is no time for joke you got two fucking kids in here" I pointed at my belly.

"You for real?"

"Yes"

"Can I touch it"

"Sure" he kneeled and I put my shirt up a little. He gasped as he saw the tattoo like markings. His cold hand touched my flesh and I shivered. He looked up and smile.

"I can kinda feel it" he smiled. "I never knew I could make this"

"I mean even if I'm pissed because you got two here I mean you still the dad not the official one put this is your creation I'm gonna let you get close to it but don't cross the line" he gave me a 'thats-what-they-all-say-at-first' smile and the door cracked open.

"Rouge you ok?!" Sting ran in the room with Natsu and Gajeel following behind. "What the?!"

"We can explain" we both said in union. After minutes of explaining they finally understood. Then out of no were they all put their hands in my belly and I felt an electric shock. I then look at them and they looked at me.

"What was that?" I said.

"I don't know…" said Rouge.

"Hihihi" I looked at them in terror. "I'm back" the awfully familiar voice said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gome I've been bussy but here's the new chapter**_

I turn to look at the door and saw a white fluffy creature smile at me. "Onee-chan so you already decided to keep the baby hihihi I thought you were going to …" he looked down while saying that but when he got to the last words he looked at me and smile "get rid off it" I was slowly backing away when I bump into something and then I saw a black creature there.

"Run onee he going to kill-" My eye sight was getting blurry and I couldn't hear them no more as I sat down. I saw two figure come to me.

"Yane I told you this was going to happen."

"Shut up Yad she's waking up." I blink rapidly and saw a little boy and a little girl. "Hi mama" the girl with brown hair said. I looked at her in confusion. "Oh this? Hihi sorry…" she pulled out what seemed like a wig and her real hair slowly fell down to her shoulders. Her hair was blonde and she took of some contacts she had her eyes turn into a pretty blue. She then look at the little kid next to him and nodded. He took of a wig too? And eye contacts. His hair was shoulder length black and his eyes were red. "We can explain" she said. Then I open my eyes and I was laying down in my bed.

"What am I doing here?" I asked to myself. I stood up and grabbed my phone that was in the counter. It was 7 am? "Day 3 huh what happen yesterday?" I then check if my book was under the pillow. I found it and I open it to chapter 3.

'_Chapter 3…Appearing…_  
_By now you should have seen your kid a couple of times. He/she may change its appearance but there is one that is the real one. He/she may had or may not had appeared in your past but if it did its a bad sign. To its appearance in your past comes bad things in your pregnancy. You may be seen/hearing things, and those things comes to life too. To stop this you'll have to over come it. I can't say exactly how but you'll have to over come a fear you have._' I close the book and decided to read the whole book tomorrow. As I stood up I heard a noise. I slowly walked to the living room and saw a shadow. I slowly approached it when I turn around and I gasped.

"Damm Lucy don't scare me like that" Levy said.

"Oh god I thought it was someone else" I let out a sign of relief.

"Here are my beloved nephew and niece" she said while she kneeled down and hug my belly. I smiled and she lifted up my shirt and slowly rubbed it. Minutes passed and I remembered I haven't gone in a mission for a while and I was running low on money. Even if Levy was there for her she needed her own money. Me and Levy walked to Fairy Tail and it was the usual Natsu was eating a random piece of fire which I don't know where it came from and Gajeel was eating a piece of metal. I went to the mission board but couldn't find anything 'I'll try tomorrow' I thought. Then I looked to Natsu and it was tempting me so dam much that just one piece of fire i walked to him and he smiled and gave me a kiss in the cheek.

"Hey Natsu would you mind letting me um try that" Natsu's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about my love"

'My love?' I thought "You know that piece of fire you got right there."

"Umm" he hold back a little but then he let out a warm smile when he figured it out. "Sure here." I pulled Natsu arm towards my mouth and slowly bring it up and I started to eat the fire. Everyone stared at me as I ate the fire. It was so warm yet not extremely hot as I thought. It had a sweet taste to it and it got me addicted. As I ate the fire something glowed on my shirt. Natsu did the honors and pulled it up a little and it was the marking it was growing more red and orange but then the scales were multiplying? Now I was done with the fire and I looked at Natsu and smiled then I saw Gajeel with that piece of iron.

"Gajeel" I said as I walked towards him.

"Hey what's up my cute little bunny"

'What so they saying cute nickname to me now?' "Can I have that little piece of iron" he then passed it to me but what shocked him the most I bit a piece of it.

"Lucy what are you-" Natsu came and put his hand on Gajeels shoulder which cause him to stop speaking.

"Let her, its just, it in the belly who wants some"

"Oh my god this is so soft and juicy and it taste soo good" I said. "I need more!"


	11. Chapter 11

I walked out of the guild forgetting about them. "Lets see…" I walked to a huge stock of iron and started eating them. "Mmmm" I kept my eating terrorism for a while when I got full. I then sat down and curled up into a little ball and fell asleep.

***Sting's point of view***

I arrived at her guild when I saw everyone in a little group. "What's up" I said.  
"Oh shit Sting you scared me ok so we looking for Lucy we gonna split up ok attract her with your element since she is eating off our's ok" Gajeel went to check around her house. Natsu went check around down. And I went check around the forest.

Moments later I remember that there used to be an amusement park in the forest the closed down. I decided to walk over there when I saw almost half of the park empty. "What the fuck" I said then I went in and saw my Lucy on the floor. "Lucy…" I was about to picked her up from the floor when I felt a huge heat wave over my body as I touched her flesh.  
"Mmmm" she moaned. She started to breath hard and you could see how heated up she was getting.  
"Ah wet dream huh" I was controlling myself since I didn't want her to hate me if I did something so I just tried to cover her up.  
"Sting…" I heard her lips word out my name in a low sexy voice and that was making me reach my limits when…

.

.

A hand touch my shoulders and I turn to see Lucy. "Eat me up" she pulled me down and got in top of me. I was just froze the whole time. She sat on top of me moved her hair up to a pony tail and started kissing me. She took my shirt off while kissing and let a short time separate while she finished taking it off. I sat up and put my hands around her moving her in more into the kiss. She put her legs around my waist and sat up. She then left my lips to take her shirt off and went back in. Her lips so soft I couldn't control myself. I stud up and still had her attached to me. I put her down to the nearest flat surface. "Mmm Sting" she said while trying to take my belt off a did the honors for her while she fix her hair. Out of no were I blacked out, such a mix of pleasure and hunger got to me as her warm mouth got around my harden member that I grabbed her hair and pulled her down more deep. I heard her make all sort of sound when I pulled her up and looked at her wet entrance. I went down and started sucking on it, putting a finger on and when I was sure it was time I put two. She was twitch and all over it making such a beautiful view that I couldn't help but…dive in.

I open my eyes to see my room. "Shit what the fuck was that" then a bright light appeared in front of me and opened to a page so I read it out loud.

_"Chapter 4… Dreams  
Well congratulation you have your first of many wet dreams on the season. You as well as people who marked the girl will be having the same dream for example you'll dream about another dude fucking her and you'll still have a wet dream. This part is fix for everyone so they won't read the same part as you. Also the girl won't have the wet dream but if she has a wet dream you guys will dream it. __**WARNING : IMPORTANT DETAILS ABOUT THE SEASON WILL APPEAR WHEN YOUR PARTNER READS IT OR IT HAPPENS."**_

"Shit… now I got to deal with this bro ught" I said as I walked to the bathroom.

***Lucy's point of view***

"I feel so full" I looked around to see I was in my room. I grabbed my phone "Day 4" I then went to the book.

_"Chapter 4… Dreams  
Your baby plays tricks on your guys. She or he will make others confuse or get hurt while the one they want may enjoy or get in serious things. First thing they do is mess up their dreams. Now they all have the same dreams but in different point of view. They would see the other guy instead of them selfs. It will almost mess up your so for example if you have a dream of one of them it will make them dream it too."_

I guess this is gonna be a weird day…


	12. Chapter 12

I went and took a shower. "Ehh today's a lazy day" I got out of the shower and put the towel around my breast. "Ohhhh let go" I said as I put some black sweatpants on and a pink top with some pink socks and my black Jordan sandals. I grabbed my keys and put it in my pocket but before that I summon Loke.

"Good Morning Princess" he said.

"Good Morning" I smile back and he led me out of my apartment. He made me company to the guild. When he arrived he excused himself and I walked in.

"Oh you Bitch" I heard a female voice say. Then everyone got quiet. I looked to were everyone was looking and saw Cana getting her hair pulled by Mira. "What the fuck were you doing talking shit about me"

"What?" I said. Mira turn to me and saw how mad I got. "Mira this has to be a sick joke. You guys are always together"

"According to my ears she was talking shit about me with you" my anger got the best of me and I got in her face.

"You funny Mira don't you know I'm too fucking bussy with my kid to be talking shit." Mira slap me and I was gonna punch back when Cana and Lisanna got in front of me.

"I have Mira you can get that low life of Lisanna" I smiled and nodded. "Oh one more thing, this is a fist fight don't dare use magic on us." I laughed and looked at Lisanna with an eager smile.

'Oh Darling you don't know how much I train before the season started.' Then in a fast movement I took off my sandals and socks and got in Lisanna's face.

"Bet you wont do shit" someone said in the crowd.

"Bet you I will!" I said and punch her causing her to fall on the floor. "Girl I'm in joggers, shit gonna get real." She then stood up and throw a punch at me but I dodge it and as she fell I grabbed her head and kneeled her in the face.

"Bitch" she said.

"Girl don't make me laugh who's the bitch here" I said.

"You! Bitch you be getting on guys dick and then you don't even know who's the baby"

"Ohhhhh" I heard the crowd say in union.

"Hell no this shit just got personal" I ran to her and was about to give her a punch but she ran. The crowd got in her way and pushed her back to me. "You ain't getting away from me. You just don't mess with a pregnant dragon slayer's woman" I pulled her by her hair to get her up and some one grabbed my hands and pull me back. "What the fuck?!" It was Gajeel holding me back and Natsu grabbed her. Elfman grabbed Mira and Laxus grabbed Cana.

"Bitch you'll pay for this" said Mira to Cana.

"Yea Bitch keep talking I don't give a shit about what you say I'm innocent you believe what ever you want" Laxus and Gajeel took us to my house while Natsu and Elfman took Lisanna and Mira to the Master's office.

"Ok so what happen" Laxus said as he was laying back on the wall besides the door. His eyes were close but it was obvious his words were for us. Gajeel sat in the couch treating our minor injuries.

"She started it" said Cana. "Some Hoe told Mira that I was talking shit about her with Lucy"

"And is that true" Laxus said in a single breath.

"No! The fuck" she just turn around and tried to make a mad face.

"Ok so why did Lucy get involved in the fight" he open on eye and looked at me.

"Well she got mad and she wanted to fight." Cana said.

"Anything else?" Laxus said as he walked to me.

"She called me a Bitch saying that I'm one that I be getting on guy's dick and that I don't know who my baby's dad is" I looked away as my anger took control of me.

"But it's not your fault its the season's its making you act like this" Laxus said.

"Let's face it I'm a hoe" I said as I stud up and locked myself in my room. I went to sleep and woke up the next day with Sting laying down beside me. I then tried to move but end up waking him up.

"Blondie… lets go to the beach"

**Review? I need inspiration :/ oh and I guess its too early but I want to know who is shipping who :) I got to see who goes with who :) so don't worry there will be Nalu moments, there will be Galu moment as well as Sticy, Rolu. Comment who you are shipping. :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's short**

"I don't wanna go" I whined. Rolled over and tried to keep sleeping when I heard a knock and Natsu walked in with Mira and Lisanna beside him. "What's this?" I said then seconds later Cana came and Laxus was with her.

"Ano it was my fault" said Lisanna. "You were taking their attention and I guess I got jealous and made Mira think that you and Cana were talking bad about us."

"Ok but my question why Cana" I said. "I mean this is the first thing don't think I'm not gonna say nothing back"

"Umm" Lisanna looked at Mira who gave her a death glare. "Can I just wright it?" I stud up and gave her some paper. She wrote something on it and 5 minutes later she passed it to me.

The paper said, "Long story short…" I looked at her and then kept reading. "Well about 5 months ago Laxus fucked with Mira…" my eyes widen as I read that. "But then a week after that he fucked Cana… and you should kinda see why…"

"Ohhhhh" I said out loud. "I get you but you better not be lying." Lisanna then put her hands up in the air.

"You can even ask"

"Ok I'll ask later…" I said and motioned her that we were going to talk later. "Any ways as I was saying you got to fucking personal" I said as I stood up.

"Its true tho" she had a evil smile. "And you know it but ehh I guess your not the only one that is one"

"Ok girls chill you guys will get your time to argue and make up but for now we going to the beach" said Sting. I looked at him in annoyance and rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Cana you stay here. Mira and Lisanna go to your houses and get your stuff. Laxus you stay and Natsu you and Sting go with Mira and Lisanna."

"Oh Gajeel is coming later too so is Rouge" Natsu said.

"Ok" after a few minutes they left. "Laxus may I talk to you?"

"Yes?" Cana was in the bathroom in this moment so we were alone.

"Did you fuck Mira?" He almost chocked on his own saliva.

"Umm yes" he tried to act cool.

"And you fucked Cana too right" his eyes widen.

"Who told you that"

"It don't matter is just a simple yes or no question"

"Yes"

"This gonna be interesting," I said to myself. "Imma make you pay for the fight we'll see how you like it." He was about to say something back but I left.


	14. Chapter 14

As I got out of my house I felt as if someone was staring at me… I tried to walk faster but I froze as I saw a shadow. I felt the hair of my back stand up and I slowly turn around to see blond hair? And I fell to the ground.

* * *

_"Lucyyy…" I heard a voice in the distance. "Lucy you ok" I open my eyes to see I was in a hospital. "You're close to the due date so I thought you were going to give birth and…" I searched for the owner of the so familiar voice but it wasn't on the room. "You know I'm so happy that you gonna give me a baby and…" by now I was freaking out. "Mine and only mine even if I force things on you remember that I was always there…" I looked around the room and stood up searching everywhere on the room. "The only think I wanted was for you to be happy…" I got out of the room and searched every room. "But I end up doing you worst." I was getting closer to the main room when the person laughed. "Good bye Lucy Heartfilia" I open the door and I saw Rouge on the floor blood everywhere and with a gun in his hand._

* * *

I open my eyes to realized I was in someone's shoulder? "Hey Bunny Girl you awake?" My head turn to look at Gajeel.

"Kyaaa" I said and hug him. "I missed you so much and then all this what happen and…" I stopped talking. "What day is it?"

"Day 10"

"You fucking around with me aren't you"

"Nop, you were unconscious for 6 days"

"My baby!"

"Oh don't worry they're fine." I then noticed that in just 6 days I grew. It looked like I was 3 months. "By now you noticed that you grew in such a fast time well us dragons/dragon slayers only need 1 month for something humans do in 8 months"

"Oh" I mouthed.

"Imma take you to Levy's house ok" I nodded and we walked there. He stopped a block before Levy's. "I want a chance" he was looking down his face read sadness. "I'm so far behind… the only one that are getting a chance are Natsu and Sting. Look even the mark shows it." I lift my shirt to see so little of silver and gray that it made me so sad.

"Gajeel I…"

"There's no chance for me I'll just take my mark off" he got in one knee and lift my shirt. "I wish to let this beautiful, smart and incredible creature freed from me. Let the marks of the Iron Dragon Slayer vanish as well as my love for her as a women. With this simple kiss upon this mark it will vanish, as well as the chances to get her back. My feeling will all go to her and will erase from my mind. I will know what happen but the feelings won't be there to hunt me down. As one of the Markers I let this be the chance for others to try their chance at life and conquer this beautiful creature and not fail at it as I did." he finished and slowly gave a kiss to were my mark is. Tears ran down my face feeling all his emotions inside of me. Lost, pain, hurt, and love filled the inside of me. "Let me be a guide to her success as well as a bother, a shield and anything that she'll need" he said as he parted away from my side. It took a moment and he was back to normal. "Let's go Bunny Girl" he said smiling.

"Ok" I smiled back tears in my face. Minutes later we arrived to Levy's house she open it and was with a big smile. She let me in and Gajeel left.

"What's new? And I summarized the whole 6 chapters for you here's the paper."

'**Chapter 5 Unmarking**  
Its 100% guaranteed that one of the people that marked you will let you go. Each Dragon slayer has their own way of unmarking someone. Their feelings will go to you so you can locked them down until the season is over. To the good side of this they'll still know what happen they'll just protect you and help you with everything you need.  
**Chapter 6 Feelings**  
The few days someone unmarked you will be hard. You be missing them and will want them to be with your every day. The person that unmarked you won't let you because they will know by them it is the consequence of them unmarking you. Mix emotions will occur but remember to keep things straight.  
**Chapter 7 Marking**  
Sooner or Later someone will mark you of course you can choose if you let them mark you or not. Don't be surprise every guy has a different way of marking.  
**Chapter 8 Unpleasant Dreams**  
You'll have nightmare of your guys one by one will slowly be worst. The only thing I can say if be strong.  
**Chapter 9 Painful Movements**  
Your baby will start to kick, to punch, to bite. Take a rest when you need it.'

I finished and looked at her. "It had mire but it wasn't that important" she said. "I haven't read today's tho"

"I'll read it at night" I said. "Hey can you call Cana and Laxus here?"

"Sure" she went to her phone and called them. When they arrived I was already asleep.

* * *

**Review ^_ pls**


	15. Chapter 15

Days past so fast I couldn't believe the day I was standing in. Today's the 27th and I'm doing my baby shower tomorrow and in just a few days I'm going to give birth. I was so happy. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower stopping at the mirror to look at my now 8 months-like belly. It was huge but since I'm going to have twins its ok. My babies haven't appeared in a while and I've grown to miss them popping out in my dreams.

As I walked out of the shower, my hair in my towel, I went to look for clothes. I put on a long dress, put my hair down and walked out of my house. It was noon and I was buying the last things for my baby shower.

I went to a near by store and was in the baby section looking for things I should buy when I saw Sting…

This past days we haven't talked much because Natsu is always besides me but… I guess I miss having Sting besides me. I walked to him and smile. "Hi" I said. He jumped and looked back.

"Oh my god Lucy you scared me" he hugged me and then he noticed my belly. "Did Natsu mark you already?"

"Nani?" I said. Ok so did he just seriously stop talking to me to give me up to Natsu what?! "That's why you haven't been beside me lately"

"…" no words came out of his mouth as he looked down. "I don't know like I don't think I'll have a chance with you, you know"

"I miss you… a lot and like I wanted to… never mind" I said.

"You wanted to what? Tell me" he said as he tried to catch my gaze.

"I wanted to choose you… god I don't know what I'm saying no more I- I got to go." I grabbed a few things, payed and left.

***flash back - couple days ago"**

"Lucy so guess what!" Cana said as she ran to me.

"What is it?" I asked not really in the mood. I was depressed because Sting hasn't showed up to hang with me.

"Me and Laxus are going to be together! Next season I guess I'm going to be the pray but he is going to take me then" she was all smiling. "Ohh and Sting told me to tell you that he's ok and not to worry about him."

"Ok" I felt really bad cuz he just abandon me like I was nothing.

***end of flash back***

As I walked to Fairy Tail I got so really bad craps. I couldn't walk that well and it then hit me that maybe I'm going to give birth early. I didn't know what to do so I did my best to get to Fairy Tail. As I walked someone went running passed me and pushed me out if its way. I was about to fall when Sting cough me. "Leave me alone" I told him.

"No" he said.

"Yes! I don't want you near me" I screamed.

"No! I can't leave you alone. Lucy you almost fell I need to take care of you."

"But you didn't take care of me when I needed you the most" with that he got quiet and I walked away.

"Shit" I heard him say before I left.

Moments later I arrived to Fairy Tail and they all said hi to me. I gave everyone the invitations for tomorrow with a big smile in my face. Gajeel hug me when I gave him his. "Thanks Bunny Girl I'll make sure I give you the biggest present from the whole group." I smiled and hugged him back. I gave the rest out and then I went home. I took a shower early and before I went to sleep I send Levy, Mirajane, Wendy and Cana a message that said to meet up at 5am at my house. After it was sent I got to my bed and went to sleep.

**Review~**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up as I heard the sound of my alarm. I turned it off and stretch. "Mmm" I whined as I stud up. I walked to the kitchen to put the coffee to make and then I went to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth I heard my phone's ringtone. I walked over to it still brushing my teeth. "Hello?" I said.

"Lucy…" I heard the other end of the line say. "What time those it start again?"

"Um who is this?"

"Lucy its me Rogue" he said a little irritated.

"Oh. It starts at 2 umm yeah its at the park near my house um don't be late? I got to go now kay bye" its become awkward talking with Rogue lately. He seemed more depressed than usual. As I was talking I unconsciously got in the shower. Moments layer I got out and went to my room to look for an outfit.

"Tin tun" I heard my door bell rang.

"I'M GOING!" I screamed from my room. I then decided to take the door while I was in a towel. Wendy and Levy came in.

"Kyaaa you haven't gotten ready? Well it starts at 2 so just put what ever lets go Cana and Mira are at the park with Laxus-" Wendy said.

"Are you sure they are going to be ok" I said.

"And Gajeel" Levy finished her.

"Ok lets go" I put a random outfit on and out my coffee on a cup, drank it and went walking out of my house to the park. Before we got there Levy and Wendy took me to eat and go buy a dress for the party. I argued at first but then let them drag me to each store. Hours later we arrived to the park.

My eyes widen as I saw blue and pink balloons and how everything was. An arc was infront of me with Erza there putting pink and blue balloons on it. Cana was putting the center tables decoration. Mira was putting ribbons on the chairs. Laxus was moving around things. It was just so beautiful I thought it was all a dream. My eyes started to get watery when Levy said, "don't cry we need to go and get you ready for this." Mira and Levy and Erza went with me to get me fixed up. An hour later I'm all dressed up. I had a pink strapless dress and some blue heals. My hair was extra curly and I had a blue and pink bow on. I had the darkest black they could find on and some lip gloss. My eye lashes were long and it felt weird as I blinked. I looked at my phone '1:44pm October 28' I grabbed my things and walked to the park. People were starting to arrive at the time I got like "you look so pretty", "that suits you so well", "I couldn't even recognize you" went thru as I walked to my friends.

It was now 3pm and everyone was here. The music was loud everyone was dancing but I couldn't since if I make the wrong move I'll hurt my babies. I looked to the table of present. It was full all they way up. I smile as I saw Gajeel's present. It was a big black and blue box. Then I hear a noise over the music and it was Rouge he came and gave me a kiss in the cheek and then put his present in the table. Everything went well until night. As everyone left Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy and Laxus stayed to clean up. They basically kicked me out saying that I didn't need to help. Now I'm walking home… alone… and an awful silence was surrounding the air. As I arrived I felt as if someone was watching me… I looked back but there was nothing there. I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I turn and saw something but I ignore it. I laid down and right before I went into deep sleep something whispered in my ear, "Good night"

**Review~**


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up and looked at the clock it was october 29 as I stud up I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up today with a big pain in my stomach. I went to take a shower and when I got out it still hurt. I ate some breakfast and decided to go to Fairy Tail. "Ahhh" I said as I walked. It hurt soo much I couldn't hold it no more.

As I arrived to Fairy Tail and I saw Natsu. "Whats up Luce, look what I found" he said as he gave me a book. 'Birth and Marking' it said in one of the book marks. "I suggest that you read it." He said and motioned me to go in. I walked in the guild and sat down. I was going to read it but the pain was too much. "Luce you ok? You look pail and wait what day is it today?" I just grabbed my stomach as a sign that I was in pain. He looked at his phone and he quickly dialed someone. "Bro lets go to the hospital, yea yea no time go." He hanged up and took my hand. "Iron freak lets go" with that Gajeel look at him and stud up and picked me up bridal style.

Moments later we were in the emergency room. They let us in a room, it was Gajeel, Natsu, Rouge, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Erza, Laxus, Mira, and Sting. I was there laying down while they were all talking about me and my babies. Sting just stayed there besides me looking at me. I looked away but he pulled me with his hand "look at me" he whispered. "I'm sorry" he said. I looked down but then back at him. As I open my mouth to say something the doctor came and told everyone to get out. Moments later he finished examining me.

"One person can go in" he said. Levy came in from all of them. She hugged me and then rubbed my belly.

"It's ok it will all be ok" with that my eyes slowly closed and I went into a deep sleep.

***Sting's point of view***

Levy walked in and stayed there for a few hours. As she was walking out Erza and Cana attacked her with questions of Lucy. I sign as she started talking to them.

"Yo Blondie" I heard Gajeel say.

"Yea" I said as I turned around.

"You haven't mated her? What's with you didn't we all agree on this that you would do that" Gajeel said.

"Yea but it didn't feel like it was the right thing to do…"

"Sting… if you aint gonna do it then tell us so one of us will" Natsu said. "We all got feelings for her but yours was the greatest one so thats why we let you have her but…" As he said that I got frustrated and walked outside.

"They don't get shit!" I murmured. "She's just too much for me I can't… ught" I said and punched a wall in frustration.

"Sting" I heard a female voice say. I turn to see Levy. "You should mate her already but now that she's here its impossible unless you…"

"Iknow what to do Levy" I said.

It was now night and I already had cooled off. They all left and it was only me here. I walked to her room and saw her sleeping. "Shit… I'm acting up again…" I covered my mouth as I said that, I was drooling and her mark was glowing. My feet moved on its own getting closer to her. She moved a little and let out a moan. Half of her covers got off of her skin and now I was seen her bare skin covered with a shirt and short. My mouth open as I got closer to her. My breaths got heavier and it was getting difficult to control myself.

"Mmm Sting… ahhhhhh more" I froze when I heard her say that.

"Shit"

***Lucy's point of view***

Sting was in top of me kissing me and touching me. I was trying my best to not let my moan get out but as he reached into my pants and started fingering me I couldn't hold back. "Mm Sting… ahh more" I said half moaning. Warmth suddenly went in my lips and I open my eyes to see everything dark but a familiar figure in front of me. That person the let me go.

"Shit Lucy I can't hold back no more" he said. He then climbed in top of the bed and started kissing me and I kissed back. My arms got around his neck pulling him closer. I could feel the boner he had and I spread my legs. "Lucy" he said and As he said that I let my tongue go into his mouth. He gasped but then make his tongue go into my mouth. That kissed last a few seconds when I pushed him a little and lifted his shirt. He let me do that and pulled my shirt off too. After that he leaned back into the kiss. "I need more of you Lucy, I want you all"

"Me too Sting… ahh you so hard" I whispered in his ear and my hand went down and rubbed a little his hard member. He let out a loud moan. "You like that huh"

"Yes but not as much as you like this" as he said that his hands went down and inside my pants. I looked at him in shock and he slowly inserted a finger.

"Shit…"

**I'll continue it tomorrow :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Sting then in a fast movement started fingering me. My head was against my pillow and I tried to get a hold of something with the overwhelming pleasure that came from that one finger. My mouth was open and my moans could be heard everywhere. "You're so wet Lucy haha you want me to give you more no?" He said in a cocky voice.

"Yes!" I said in between my teeth.

"What do you want?" As he said that his finger got off of my entrance and I let a out a moan in disapproval.

"Stop teasing me" I said. After that my mind went blank.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. "Mmm what happen yesterday" I whined.

"Lucy! Ohayo" I turn to see Levy. I smiled.

"Ohayogozaimasu Levy-chan" I said to her.

"Lucy its time to go take a shower" she help me up and took me to the bath in the room. Moments later after giving me a shower and having me eat she told me "today is the day"

I almost choked on my bread. "What are you talking about?"

"You going to give birth today don't worry its going to be ok I mean even if the pain comes out of no where when we just chilling and…" in the moment she jinx it. Suddenly I felt a pain in my lower belly. I felt as if something was going to come out.

"Levy I think my water broke" her eyes widen as I said this words.

"What!" It all seemed to go in fast forward as she called everyone and they all arrived. The doctors took me to a room and the last thing I saw before going in was Sting's worried face.

***Sting's point of view***

I saw her leave to the room where she would give birth. My hands started to get sweaty and I was getting a nervous attack. I wasn't the only one, Gajeel, Natsu, Rouge, and the girls were too. "Sting come here" I hear Cana call me.

"Yes?" I said as I walked to her.

"I'm guessing you already did it?" As she said that no answer came from my mouth. "Well even if you don't tell me we'll know who did it as for who the baby looked like." I swallowed as she said that. I remember that as I was turning Lucy on before mating her I marked her which caused her to faint. Hopefully she don't remember anything that happen or I'll be dead. I sweat drop as I finished my thought.

Hours past since Lucy went into that room. Then out of no where I hear screaming. Gajeel, Natsu and Rouge all look at each other and then at me. Our worries were written all over our faces. "Calm down you guys she's started to give birth right now" Laxus said.

"Ahhhhhhh I can't it hurtttttsssss" she screamed. Her screams were starting to hurt my ears and I just wanted to go there and help her but I couldn't. Then Levy pushed me into the room and now I was inside. They then told me to put some clothing on with a mask and made me stand by her. She then grab my hand and squish it. Minutes later. A head comes out and as they creature came out a nurse was there to grab it. The first one to come out was a boy with black hair, she named him Joshua. Then right after him a girl came out and with blonde hair, she called her Namishka. They put both of the on a little bed but as they were cleaning her up another head popped out?! A girl came out he hair was black. I looked at the baby. What the fuck?! Was the only thing in my mind. As she saw she gave birth to another child her head just went back and she fainted. They put her next to the other babies but it was weird. As Joshua and Namishka cried the name-less girl just giggled but tears on her cheeks.

**I'll update soon don't worry lol but review**


	19. Chapter 19

***Stings point of view***

Days later I took Lucy to the hospital to pick up the babies. She didn't like the idea of living them there as soon as she woke up bt she had to. The already did everything they needed to do on her now they got to do check ups on the babies and all that even tho they are part dragon slayer but they don't know that yet. She was standing in the waiting room mad because they haven't bring them. "Calm down babe" I told her. She looked at me with the meanest glare I ever seen her do, she reminded me of Erza for a moment and chills went down my spine.

Minutes later the doctor came and told us to come with him. A room full of babies were right in front of us. She quickly scan the room for her babies but she couldn't find them. "Where are they?" She said with a fake smile. We can tell she was annoyed. I guess she is having a bad day from the start. Natsu and Gajeel slept in her house, ate all of her food, and then they started a random fight which Lucy ended but yea shit was intense in the morning thank god I don't sleep in that house.

As I thought about what happen in the morning a smile got in my face and I didn't even notice that they had brought the babies. My eyes widen as I saw Joshua. His skin was very light which made his black hair stand out, which made his red blood like eyes stand out. They handed him to me. I smiled at him but he just frowned. I did a 'tch' sound and then looked up. There was Namishka. Shit her name is complicated as fuck I don't even think I said it right! Fucking Lucy and her complicated names t(-.-t). Anyways back to what I was saying, her skin wasnt that light but her blond hair and blue eyes popped out just right. Lucy smiled as she saw her. "But Miss you still haven't named one" the nurse said with the name-less baby in her hands.

"Ummm her name will be Mazie" She said. I looked at her in relief. It wasnt no complicated name thank youu! As I said this in my mind she look at me and I froze. "Grab her" she said. I then looked at Mazie, she was different from them, she was kind of tan and her hair was a really dark black and her eyes were sky blue. I put her in the carseat that the babies use and went to the car to Lucy's house.

**Sorry this was short and I took to long… I couldn't think of a baby name for our name-less triplet. This was just an introduction of the babies so be patient :) I'm thinking of doing a next sequence for this about the babies and a particular one and what things she does to Lucy but I'm not sure please review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Sting's Point of view***

We arrived at Lucy's house. She summoned Loke. "What can I do for you Princess" he said as he looked at me. I never liked that guy. He is just a pain in the ass to deal with.

"Can you umm" she looked at the car and back at him. "You know, take one of the babies for me"

"Sure" he said while smiling. He walked to the car and picked up Namishka "awww she so cute and her big cheeks, what is her name?" He grabbed her cheeks and she started crying. 'That's my girl' was all I thought. I then walked to the car and grabbed Mazie, while Lucy grabbed Joshua.

"This is Joshua, the one you are holding is Namishka and the one Sting is holding is Mazie." Lucy said.

"Naminia, Nashimia, Mamika" Loke tried to say her name but he couldn't.

"I'll just give her a nickname." She paused for a moment and I looked at her as she thought. "Ummm how bout Nami" her face seemed confused as she thought for another nickname.

"I think Nami is a cute nickname" I said. In that moment Namishka giggled as approval to the nickname.

"Ok Nami it is" she smiled and looked at me. "Lets go inside."

"Oh Lucy… we got visitors" Loke said. Lucy summoned Virgo and she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Team Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Cana, Juvia, Elfman, Rogue, and the Exceeds said in union. I looked around, Natsu was sitting on the floor with Happy, Lector and Frosch, Erza was in the kitchen eating some cake, Wendy was sitting down with Levy and Mira on the couch, Gray was standing with Laxus, Gajeel and Lilly against a wall, Cana was looking at Laxus from where she was sitting on the floor with Juvia who was doing the same but to Gray, and Elfman and Rouge were talking on the other side of the room. Lucy walked in first saying hi to everyone and putting the carseat on the floor. Loke and I followed her and I put Mazie's carseat on the floor and grabbed her.

"Yo Sting" I heard Gajeel say. I walked over there with my daughter in my hand.

"What's good" I said.

"Nothing much so who is this beauty?" He said as he moved his hand as if asking for permission for me to carry her. I gave him Mazie and as he grabbed her she giggled and put her head against his chest.

"Her name is Mazie. She's the youngest…" As I said her name she open her eyes to look at me and smiled. "And the sweetest."

"Hi Mazie" Gajeel said and she turned her head to look at him. "I'm uncle Gajeel and I'm going to make you spoil" he laughed and she just smiled. "And only you well sometimes your brothers but yes I'll spoil you"

"Ehh that's my job" I said.

"Sting can you bring the others?" Said Natsu.

"Sure." I walked over to Loke and asked him if I could carry my daughter. (-.-t) he is starting to annoy me again but calm down everything is going to be fine. As I grabbed Namishka she cuddle more to me. I guess she was getting cold so I grabbed a little blanket and put it around her. I the went to Natsu and it was like he just saw some girl he hasn't see in a while. He got a big grin and as I got closer you could feel his warmth all over the place I guess he got exited to see her or so.

"Oh my god what's her name?" He said as he put his hands in front of me so I could give her to him.

"Namishka…" I said, waiting for him to say it wrong.

"Oh Namishka that's a cute name" I stud there in shock of how he could say it in just one try and I couldn't. I handed her to him and he took the blanket off and she just did a little sigh because of the warmth. "Don't worry bro I got you. She won't be cold around me" he said. I the looked at Rogue. He was looking back at me. I smiled but he looked away so I walked to him.

"What's up twin" I said. "Have you see our babies?" We already had this talk that don't matter what, it will always be us two as dads, since he took part of it I'm not gonna get the credit all by myself.

"No" he said.

"Let's go then" I pulled him to where Lucy was. "Babe can Rogue carry Joshua?" She turned and saw Rogue with his head down.

"Aww you shy? Don't be there are your children too and they will know that when they get older so don't worry" she smiled and passed Joshua to him. He grabbed him and Joshua looked at him. "He looks just like you" she said.

"See bro nothing bad happened. And the other ones are over there with the 'uncles'" he laughed and we walked over there. They all were sitting on the floor. Natsu with Namishka in his hands, Gajeel with Mazie and well Gray, Laxus, Elfman were sitting around them much like a circle. "Who would have thought the great Dragon Slayers and the Fairy Tail's Strongest men would just kneel down to two 2/3 Dragon Slayer girls."

"Ohh shut up Sting" Laxus said.

"Well it's true" I laughed.

**Review? :)**


End file.
